1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a hinge structure and an electronic device having the same, and more particularly, to a hinge structure including electrical connection elements and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Benefiting from the progress of semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic devices continue to develop toward directions of small size, versatile functions and easy carrying. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PC, smart phone, and notebook computer. Taking the notebook computer for instance, it is mostly composed by assembling a host and a display that are pivotally connected to each other. A user may close the notebook computer through the relative rotation between the host and the display for easy carrying, and then the user may open the notebook computer for performing operation when desired.
In general, the host and the display of the notebook computer are configured with a hinge therebetween, so that the host and the display are adapted to rotate in relative to each other to be opened or closed through the hinge, and a cable of the notebook computer can be connected between the host and the display through the hinge. In the process of assembling the cable, the cable often has to be bended several times in the vicinity of the hinge so as to be fixed, and this usually increases the difficulty in assembling and dissembling the cable. In addition, when the host and the display are to rotate in relative to each other through the hinge, the cable is easily being damaged or cracked due to being pulled, twisted or rubbed against other components, and if an angle of relative rotation between the host and the display is too large, the cable may easily be cracked.